Use of mobile phones and other network connected devices while driving has been identified as a major factor in traffic accidents. Because of this, companies that employ drivers have a strong interest in limiting mobile phone use to protect their employees and assets. Current attempts to block mobile phone use while driving often involve the issuance of a company-owned phone. Such phones typically include software that disables communication abilities (e.g., text, internet browsing services, phone calls without a headset) when vehicle movement is detected. However, such measures are easily defeated if the driver uses a personal phone that does not include such blocking software.